Cuz it's Fairy Tail
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: The only thing going through the blonde mage's head was 'We're getting another letter from the council for sure.' Yep, it was just another normal day in Fairy Tail. Warning: This is when Gray tells Lucy how his life was before Fairy Tail. Rated T 'Cuz it's Fairy Tail


**A/N: I got this Idea from my cousin who begged me to make a story like this. Hope you enjoy flames will be given to Natsu.**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Lucy and Levy were chatting by the bar while most of the guys in the guild were fighting. A few minutes after the fighting miraculously got calmer and eventually died down. Meanwhile Gray sat down on the other side of Lucy.

"Sorry Lu-chan I promised Cana I'd go to the market with her." said Levy apologetically.

"No problem" said Lucy waving "Have fun."

After that she then began talking to the Ice mage. And after a while a certain topic came up.

"Hey Gray? Can you tell me what your life was before Fairy Tail? I knew about Ur and stuff but I wanna here it from your perspective", said the blonde curiously.

"My story isn't exactly a fairy tale. You sure you wanna hear it?" said Gray a bit unsure almost everyone knew but he was feeling a bit uneasy.

"Please", begged Lucy giving him the puppy-dog-eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you", sighed the Ice mage.

"Yey", exclaimed Lucy happily.

"I was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon Deliora. My parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, , came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found me alive among the ruins. Ur took me in as her second student and taught me and Lyon Ice Make Magic. I accepted the training in order to eventually avenge my parents by killing Deliora. Thats also how I inherited the my habit of stripping from Ur."

At this point most of the Fairy Tail members were crowded around the bar to here Gray's story. Most of them already knew what happened but they still wanted to hear.

"What's going on?" whispered Master.

"Gray's telling us what his life before Fairy Tail", whispered Mira.

Master Makarov only nodded.

"When I heard of Deliora's current location, I decided to challenge it, I was stupid and ignored Ur and Lyon's warnings. I collapsed from battling Deliora and when I woke up I saw Ur battling it. Ur told me to take Lyon and run. I carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to me that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made me promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He hated me for Ur's death but you guys know we eventually made up." he said chuckling bitterly.

By now the whole guild was listening. Some of the girls were even crying, Levy was sobbing on Gajeel's shoulder. Jet and Droy were hugging and crying, and Happy was crying.

"I followed Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, I then arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Master, however, told me that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. I didn't want that so I gave up." sighed the ice mage.

He was then hugged by a crying Lucy.

"Gray I may not know your pain and I may never understand it . . . . but I'm here for you, we all are. So that when you reach the lowest possible level or are in the worst possible situation were not just your friends, were your family. That's what Fairy Tail is, so Gray do me a favor and forget what hurt you in the past. But no matter what never forget what it taught you."

"Thank you Lucy I won't forget that I promise." said Gray surprised.

"You better not I put a lot of work in that speech." she joked smiling.

"Ok enough with the sappy emotions and all this crying. LET'S PARTY!" shrieked a very high Cana.

And soon the whole drink was partying and enjoying themselves. Cana was drinking barrel after barrel, Gajeel was singing, and Natsu, Erza, Gray and, heck, even Mira were barrel surfing. Happy, Lily, and Charle were talking and the rest were crazy.

"Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" exclaimed Makarov.

The only thing going through the blonde mage's head was 'We're getting another letter from the council for sure.'

Yep, it was just another normal day in Fairy Tail.


End file.
